Unlikely Circumstances
by LumosOrion
Summary: Sector V and there kids find help from there younger selfs when they get they get thrown into the future
1. Having A Laugh

"So anyway, Stevie was like NOWAY and she was like yes way they broke up again!" Stevie Gillagan said on the phone.

"STEVIE! MOM AND DAD SAID COME DOWN NOW!" Hoagie P. Gillagan III or 'Junior', her little brother yelled.

"Gotta go Kimmy, bye" Stevie said throwing her phone on the bed.

Stephanie 'Stevie' Gillagan, oldest and only daughter of Hoagie P. and Abby Gillagan, she had a younger brother, Hoagie P. Gillagan III but everybody called him Junior.

Stevie walked down the stairs and sat on the couch next to her mom. She wondered why her whole family was in the front room.

"Mom why are we all sitting here?" Stevie asked.

"We got guests honey" Abby replied raking a hand through her hand.

"Who?" Stevie asked exitedly.

"Kuki, Shaps, Dustin and Miya" Hoagie said.

"Stevie you're boyfriend is coming!" Junior teased.

"He is not Stevie's boyfriend!" Stevie yelled grabbing Junior by his collar.

Suddenly if by magic the doorbell rang. Stevie dropped Junior and went to open the door.

"Hey Aunt Kuki, Shaps, Dustin and Miya!" Stevie grinned.

"BOO!" Wally yelled jumping out. "I'm back."

"Uncle Wally!" Stevie grinned hugging Wally.

"WALLY!" Stevie heard her mom yell running up and hugging Wally.

"Abby!" Wally smiled hugging her back.

"Abbz, hands off my man" Kuki laughed.

"We could always share him" Abby joked.

"I'm fine with that" Wally joked.

"Ahem?" Hoagie said from the front room.

"Hoagie you know we're joking" Wally laughed.

The Beatles family walked in and sat in the front room. Junior and Dustin had ran to Junior's room leaving Shaps and Stevie sitting there with the adults and Miya, but as Miya was sleeping it didn't exactly count.

"Wally can Abby talk to you in the kitchen?" Abby asked.

"Sure Abs," Wally shrugged confused.

Wally and Abby walked out leaving Stevie and Shaps with Kuki and Hoagie.

"Hey Stevie, how about you and Shaps go to your room, so us adults can talk" Hoagie suggested.

"Sure Daddio" Stevie shrugged, making Shaps suppress a laugh.

On the way upstairs, Shaps and Stevie passed the kitchen, door wide open so they could see Abby and Wally talking.

"Abby please don't cry" Wally begged. "I'm back now right?"

"I thought you were dead Wally" Abby cried.

"Come here now!" Wally said pulling Abby into a hug. "I am not dead. I made a promise to you when I left."

~Stevie's room~

Shaps closed the door behind him before turning around and pulling Stevie into a massive hug. Stevie tried to get out of it but Shaps just squeezed her tighter.

"Miss me?" Shaps smirked.

"Where have you been?" Stevie yelled, stealing Shaps' hat and hitting him round the head with it.

"I went on that Ski trip" Shaps laughed.

"Oh yeah" Stevie said turning away, red with embarrassment.

"Anyway! Miss I-Can-Make-Anything what have you built this time?" Shaps asked. "A laser, a rocket, a way for me to pass my testing with out cheating this time?"

"I'm rebuilding my dad's time machine he built when he was 12" Stevie said.

"That's great! I can go forward in time, get the answers and pass it! Stevie you are a genius!" Shaps grinned kissing her forehead. "Uh…oops."

Stevie blushed bright red as a bright light appeared in her window, a second later they were surrounded by 5 kids who looked around 10 years old. Then a second later Junior, Dustin, Danny Uno and Georgie Drivolksy appeared in the room.

"Who are you?" Shaps asked putting his arm around Stevie's shoulders.

"KND Sector V" the bald boy said.


	2. Surprises

"STEVIE! WHAT WAS THAT BANG?" Abby yelled from down stairs.

"Uh…NOTHING MOM!" Stevie yelled back.

"Good! 'Cause Abby was gonna come up!" Abby shouted.

"Lincoln! It's not like they're breaking the bed…" Wally laughed before realising something and yelled…"SHAPS WHAT WAS THAT BANG!"

"DAD! I FELL OVER OK?" Shaps lied.

"Wally, leave 'em alone, and you know that Abby's last name ain't Lincoln anymore remember?" Abby laughed.

Stevie and Shaps rolled their eyes at their parent's argument whilst blushing crimson red. They closed the door and turned back to the 5 kids that appeared around 5 minutes ago.

"Not possible. We're Sector V of KND!" Junior said.

"We are though! I'm Numbuh 1, and that's Numbuh's 2-5 my team" The bald boy hissed.

"That's not possible either!" Danny growled.

"Why in the crud not?" a short blonde boy spat.

"'Cause they were decommissioned 4 dollars and Q years ago!" Dustin said. "And their our parents"

"Numbuh 4's met someone as short and dumb as him!" a chubby bald boy laughed.

"Don't EVER call me short!" Dustin snapped.

"Easy D!" Shaps said holding his brother back from lunging at the kids. "Look, I'm Shaps, Shaps Beatles and this is my brother Dustin"

"They're Numbuh 4's kids!" a bubbly Asian girl giggled.

"Could be Joey's" Numbuh 4 mumbled.

"Who Uncle Joey?" Dustin asked. "Who got married last year?"

"Crud." Numbuh 4 cursed. "But 2 kids that's ok"

"2 kids?" Stevie laughed. "You mean 5 right?"

"Excuse me?" a African American girl asked.

"There's Ringo, Xavier, Shaps, Dustin and Miya!" Danny said listing all of them.

"Shaps' Mom and Dad have a very active relationship" Stevie smirked.

"Stevie that's gross!" Shaps said poking her in the stomach where it tickled.

"What I'm surprised is that 3 of them turned out blonde and the other 2 had black hair!" Junior said. "I mean that doesn't the darker colour over power the lighter colour?"

"Wait, their Mom has black hair?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah, and also I can't believe that only 2 of them took the Asian features too!" Danny said.

"And None of them have violet eyes! They all have electric green eyes!" Stevie said.

"HOLD UP!" Numbuh 5 said. "So your telling Numbuh 5 that their mom is: Asian, black haired and has violet eyes? Who does Numbuh 5 know who has all of them features? Numbuh 3?"

"Yay! I marry Wally!" Numbuh 3 giggled hugging the small blonde. "I m-mean Numbuh 4"

"So know they've figured that out Stevie is bored" Stevie yawned putting her head on Shaps shoulder.

"Wait she's talking 3rd person like Numbuh 5" Numbuh 5 said.

"And she's got my goggles!" Numbuh 2 gasped.

"Stephanie Gillagan. But call her Stevie" Stevie grinned.

"Hoagie Gillagan III but call me Junior" Junior shrugged.

"And in 7 months there'll be another one" Shaps smirked.

"I knew it!" Numbuh 4 smirked. "I knew they would end up together!"

Numbuh 2 and 5 blushed crimson and turned away from their Team mates smug looks.

"SHAPS!" a voice yelled opening the door.

"Y-yes Dad?" Shaps stuttered in surprise.

"We're going home, you staying here or coming home?" Wally asked.

"Staying here" Shaps shrugged.

"See you in the morning then, so don't get up to anything with out protection alright?" Wally winked leaving the room.

Shaps groaned and slammed the door in his dad's face before sitting on the bed and throwing his hat off.

"Baby you know he was kidding" Stevie laughed, hugging Shaps.

"Um…are you 2 dating?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Uh…Um…Er" They stammered, blushing badly.

"WE WERE RIGHT!" Junior and Dustin laughed.

"I'm buff when I'm older!" Numbuh 4 said changing the subject.

"Uncle Wally is a professional fighter" Junior shrugged.

After about 2 hours and answering the past kids questions Abby slammed the door open in tears, holding Miya who was also in tears.

"Mom!" Stevie gasped, running over and hugging her. "What's wrong?"

"W-Wally and Kuki, t-they've gone missing." Abby whispered.

Shaps ran over and took Miya off of Abby and held her, Miya buried her face into his shoulder and just cried whilst he tried to comfort her.

"Nigel found their car but no one was in it, but there was a burn mark which resembled a F" Abby explained.

"Father!" Sector V gasped.

"Who's your friends, they seem familiar but Abby's sure she hasn't seen 'em before" Abby sniffed.

"Numbuh 5 thinks we need to get home" Numbuh 5 said.

"Numbuh 5? B-but that's me? Oh god. You travelled here through time? Because of Hoagie's dumb time machine didn't you!" Abby gasped.

"Yeah, and hey it's not dumb!" Numbuh 2 pouted.

"No! This can't be happening! Father can't be back! You can't be here! And Wally can't leave me again! He's only just got back!" Abby cried.

"Mom please calm down! Think about baby number 3!" Junior said.

"I'm not a baby?" Numbuh 3 said confused.

"Airhead." Dustin muttered.

Numbuh 3 stepped forward after hearing Dustin's comment and hit him around the head with her sleeve.

"Shaps! I want daddy!" Miya screamed, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Miya please, don't cry. We'll get him back and mommy ok?" Shaps said wiping her tears away.

"Miya come here." Stevie said taking Miya from Shaps and balancing her on her hip. "Shaps is going to find them, Stevie is as well. We pinky promise ok?"

Miya slowly nodded and wiped away her tears before hugging Stevie and eventually falling asleep.

"Ok so, me and Numbuh 3 are missing and my son and his girlfriend are going to find us!" Numbuh 4 said like he didn't believe a word.

"So you are dating!" Abby grinned.

"Pretty much" Junior smiked. "And Uncle Wally hasn't got much smarter since he was 12 has he?"

"He went Harvard Junior, Stevie thinks that Uncle Wally is a lot smarter than he acts" Stevie said.

"Wait, Hold up!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. "Are you saying that Numbuh 4, the dumbest boy Numbuh 5 has ever met goes to Harvard?"

"Abby knows. When he showed up in Abby's dorm room she was in shock" Abby said.

"Hey you said 3 and 4 have 5 kids, how come there's only 3 her though?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Oh yeah well Ringo is in Harvard on medical scholarship." Stevie shrugged.

"What about the other one?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Xavier his twin is in prison…" Shaps said.

Suddenly 2 boys rushed into the room, with mops of black hair and Asian features.

"Caps! We heard about mom and Dad and we came as soon as possible" one said.

"Xavier! Stevie didn't know you were out of prison!" Stevie gasped.

"Stevo! You've grown! And I just got let out" he smiled.

"Xavier! Ringo! Abby can't believe how much you've grown! Give Abby a hug now boys!" Abby smiled

"Aunt Abby!" They grinned hugging her.

"Who's the kids?" Ringo asked.

"They're mom, dad, Aunt Abby, Uncle Hoagie, and Uncle Nigel" Dustin said.

"So anyway yeah X was in prison" Shaps shrugged.

"P-prison?" Numbuh 3 gasped.

"Yeah but Dad went to Juvi when he was 14 and prison when he was 24" Ringo shrugged.

"How old are you two?" Numbuh 5 asked the twins.

"18," Xavier sh


End file.
